ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joseph416
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Finn 10 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Roads (Talk) 03:15, November 7, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Georock? Hey. I just wanted to say that your pictures are really good. Would you mind making one of Georock? I would like to see how you make him. (Insert screams of pain here) 02:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I think you will have fun making him, but I'm not making you. I just love your pictures so much and I'm asking you please to make the Georock image if you can. I will owe you big time if you can and do! Thanks man, even if you can't. He's not to hard and I will make it up to you! I promise. I would like to see how you make him and it would mean a lot to me. I will even offer you my completely sincere friendship. I beg of you. I will do anything to the best of my ability for you if you do this simple task! While I do have Paint.NET, (In fact Georock was originally created there) I'm not as talented and skilled as you are. THANK YOU for your time of reading this and considering this favor. (Insert screams of pain here) 19:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. And I didn't see it. Sorry. Thanks again. You can just add it to the gallery on his page when you upload it. (Insert screams of pain here) 19:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Message to myself Hi. Joseph416 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 19:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC)